Alice
"Because... I love him. I love him." -Alice to Alfred in the imaginary door Alice Aduraice is the main antagonist of ''(Mario) The Music Box'''' and ''(Mario) The Music Box -ARC-. She possesses Mario throughout both games. Alice has murdered many people when she was alive and has continued to do so as a spirit. She is the wife of Riba, the biological mother of Serina, the adopted mother of Anna, the sister of Mercy, the aunt of Rae and Leo, the daughter of Evie, and the foster daughter of Isaac. Appearance Alice is a slim woman who looks as if she is in her early 20's; she has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a blue column-off-the-shoulder dress, and blue high heels. Personality Alice is misogynistic often due to her mother and Riba's first wife Elizabeth. She is very turbulent, extroverted/overconfident, judgemental, selfish and hysterical. Plot Alice first comes into contact with Mario when he obtains the music box. She uses Mario's body to commit horrible acts of violence and murder, all in attempts to resurrect herself as an entity to be with Riba once again. However, it's revealed later on that she truly just wanted to get revenge on Riba. Before her death, she was manipulated by Riba to kill her family members at the Aduraice Residence, when she had found out she had an incurable disease which would end her life early. Riba had promised her of a ritual which would make her live forever, it involved sacrificing souls, including one of Riba's biological daughter. Ultimately the ritual was never completed since both Anna and Serina were murdered before the ritual, leaving Alice to fight for her life. Eventually, she died without being able to perform the ritual. Before the events (-ARC-) A long time ago, she had met Riba in Evangeline when she was a child. She had conspired with him to get rid of Marchionne in order to bring power to Riba and wealth to her own family. After Marchionne's execution, Riba then took the position as the head clergy of Evangeline. He soon married a woman named Elizabeth, thus breaking his promise of marrying Alice when she grew up. When Alice became an adult, she goes to visit Riba but finds out that he had a child, Anna, with Elizabeth. Alice, who still remembered the promise of marriage Riba made to her as a child, became angry at him and jealous of Elizabeth. One day, she visits Riba's home while he's away, where she finds his wife and Anna there. She murders Elizabeth and starts a fire in the house, and plans to let Anna burn to death. Just then, Riba comes home early and sees that his house is on fire. Alice knew that if she escaped the home by herself, Riba would think she was responsible for the arson and Elizabeth's death. To avoid suspicion, she decides to rescue Anna from the fire. She then comforts Riba, who is in great sorrow after seeing his house and wife disappear in an instant. Death In ''(Mario) The Music Box -ARC-'' it is revealed that it was Riba who murdered Alice. She was murdered with the crowbar which was the first item you collect at the beginning of ''(Mario) The Music Box''. Trivia * Because Riba referred to Alice as a "child" in his diary, it is very likely that Riba doesn't age. Character Sheet Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Spirit